


Tender

by AtPK



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eruri Week 2015, M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtPK/pseuds/AtPK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eruri Week Drabble: Touch (Day 4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender

“I can’t do it,”

Erwin stared at the blood on his fingers and then back his reflection. The cut of the blade hadn’t been deep, but deep enough, and the sting made him reluctant to try again. He picked up the razor from where he’d thrown it in frustration, and put it back on the supple leather cloth.

“Then don’t,” Levi said from his position by the door. Erwin watched him in the looking glass as he disappeared back into the bedroom, and a few moments later he heard the scrape of wood on wood. “I’ll do it for you.”

Erwin dipped his head, and squeezed his eyes closed against the sudden pounding in his head. There was a look of such self loathing on his face when he opened them again, that he had to refrain from slamming his fist into the glass. Levi stepped up behind him, a soft hand against Erwin’s back, as he leaned around to pick up the blade.

Levi wouldn’t meet his eye.

Erwin trailed him back into the bedroom, sitting as Levi bade in the chair he’d pulled out from the desk.

“It’s ok for me to do it for you,” Levi said, a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Yes.”

But it wasn’t OK. How could it possibly ever be OK?

Levi knelt in front him, and Erwin closed his eyes, feeling Levi’s gaze still on his.

The touch of the cold steel against his jaw made him flinch a little, and Levi moved in closer to him, a breath ghosting on his face. Levi’s hand was steady and firm, something Erwin suddenly envied, as he guided the blade from his cheekbone down, smooth, gliding. Levi’s other hand cradled the back of Erwin’s neck, thumb lightly stroking the side of his face.

Scratch and wipe. Scratch and wipe.

The blade kissed his skin, caressed it almost, under Levi’s gentle, reverent touch.

He didn’t deserve it.

Not anymore.

He didn’t deserve Levi’s tenderness and care.

The hand that had been on the back of his neck moved to the top of his head, fingers splayed, palm and thumb on his forehead, tilting his head back to expose his throat. Erwin swallowed, his Adams apple bobbing under the blade, a slight pressure, just enough to make goosebumps jump up on his arms, but not enough to cut.

Erwin trusted Levi’s firm, gentle hand.

“Hold still,” Levi breathed, and Erwin thought he heard something hitch in his voice.

The blade grazed upward, catching on every individual hair, biting. And then it was gone.

Levi’s touch was gone.

Erwin lifted his head and opened his eyes, staring straight into Levi’s. Large, dark irises, swimming with silent tears. Erwin wanted to be strong, he wanted to be indifferent, he wanted to pretend that everything would be ok and that somehow he’d relearn everything he had once known, with a hand that refused to follow his orders. But as he reached out to touch the silver trail down Levi’s cheek, he couldn’t hold it in.

“What good am I now?” he sobbed, trying and failing to stop his body being wracked by the sudden force of his emotion. Levi surged forward wrapping his arms around Erwin’s head, tucking him in against his body, safe and protected. Erwin clung to him, trying to stay grounded.

“You are the 13th commander of the survey corps.” Levi said above him, around him, inside him. “We need you.” Levi paused, his own body shaking. “I need you.”


End file.
